mysticrunesfandomcom-20200214-history
Professions
Professions are a feature introduced in the Pre-Alpha Stage (Version Unknown), which allow the player to choose one of three professions or sidejobs (Alchemist, Blacksmith and Miner), each having their own unique specializations and features. Each specialization will feature a levelable reputation, which is levelable by completing profession tasks (Blacksmith - Crafting Equipment, Alchemist - Brewing Potions, etc...) The profession system was designed with community cooperation in mind, seeing as, in some cases, to progress or create a specific item, one would need items that are only obtainable by means of a different profession - for example: To craft a Metallic Armor Plate (Blacksmith), you need Iron, which can only be obtained by a Miner. Professions are, right now, being redesigned by the concept developer Jabberdrake, who has not finished the concept and, because of that, the following is incomplete. Alchemist Alchemist is a profession that revolves around brewing potions, identifying items and creating arcane ??? (unimplemented). This profession features, as previously mentioned, three specializations: Brewing Potions, Creating ??? and Identifying Items, and, as such, it presents three levelable reputations: Potionmaking, ??? and Identifying. Potionmaking Potions are, much like food, consumable drinks that, when consumed, will grant distinctive status effects to whoever drinks it, however, the effects granted by potions are greater than those granted by foods. Every potion, except for the first ones, cannot be brewed immediatly, seeing as each potion presents an unique, distinctive potionmaking level or quest completion requirement, effectively inhibiting the aspect of profession unbalance. To brew a potion, the player must use a cauldron (currently located near Muna's stall in Imperia, may change), which presents an unique GUI - each potion has a specific allocated recipe, which requires a distinctive reagent list and presents a distinctive step pattern. The GUI presents the following buttons: STIR LEFT, STIR RIGHT, ADD, HEAT UP, HEAT DOWN. These options are used to brew potions, accordingly to their respective recipe. Most reagents for potions are acquired in the wilderness (For example: Spearmint Leaf (Mint)) or by slaying mobs (Pulverized Bone)), however, some can be obtained by merchant NPCs (unimplemented) and special events (unimplemented). The full list of available potions is presented here. ??? ??? (unimplemented) Identifying The identification process is the third Alchemist specialization, which revolves around identifying unidentified items - nameless, stat-less mob-dropped equipment which are, in its unidentified state, unusable. To identify an item, the player must approach an "Identifier's Table" (End Portal Frame) and click it with an unidentified item in hand. The identification process will require either Dust or Fairy Dust, depending on the item in question's rarity. Blacksmith Crafting Weapon Crafting Armor Crafting Upgrading ??? unimplemented. ??? unimplemented. Miner Mining ??? unimplemented. ??? unimplemented. Trivia * Professions are being remade by Jabberdrake. * There was originally going to be a fourth profession, however, that idea was scrapped. * During the development of professions, Jabberdrake, the CD behind current professions, asked for community input and feedback and, as such, a few select players were chosen to participate in the making of professions, these being: AlteredNight (StarDraco123), Joka (Jokaeren), Mathweev (Tanithil), LinXz_Minion (ZeaZar) and a few others. * In total, the number of development documents written for the professions remake is over 90.